Eeyore
Eeyore is a donkey from the Winnie the Pooh series. Bio *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Being gloomy, thistles, Poohsticks *'Dislikes:' Being alone, loses his tail, his house falling down He played Fawn in Skunkeo & Foxet He is a Fawn He played The Glowworm in The Wild Animal Bully He is a Glowworm He played Mortimer Snerd in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) He played Sleepy in Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends He is a dwarf He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Michaelsar12 Style) He is a Panther He played Achilles in The Frog of Notre Dame He is a Horse He played Quasimodo in The Donkey of Notre Dame He is a Bell Ringer He played Magic Carpet in Snoopyladdin He is a Magic Carpet He played Gromit in Goofy and Eeyore (Wallace & Gromit) He played Dim in A Dr. Seuss's Life He is a purple beetle He played Officer McHorn in Zootopia (Chris2003 Style) Portayals: * In The Many Adventures of Jimmy Gourd Eeyore is played by Baloo * In The Many Adventures of Bustopher Jones Eeyore is played by Grizabella Gallery: Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Eeyore in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin Eeyore in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Book of Pooh Eeyore in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Eeyore in Disney's House of Mouse Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Eeyore in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Eeyore in Piglet's Big Movie Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh Eeyore.jpg 1005a2d.jpg Eeyore kingdom hearts.png Moseyore 042016070110.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5922.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2128.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5108.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5109.jpg day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2282.jpg day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7196.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3277.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3278.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3280.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3281.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-775.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg eeyoresleeping.gif eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-springtime-with-roo-57.6.jpg Eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-6509450-400-353.jpg eeyore4.jpg Eeyore (1).jpg eeyore.jpg eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-123s-2.19.jpg EeyoreSmile.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5931.jpg eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-discovers-the-seasons-1.75.jpg bV3SvpGRLJ1l.jpg Eeyore_naught.gif Eeyore_Umbrella.jpg eeyore-poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-4.39_thumb.jpg eeyore-boo-to-you-too-winnie-the-pooh-8.67.jpg eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-abcs-42.8_thumb.jpg image_44372be8.jpeg eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-baby-18.2.jpg Eeyore_1.jpg 0JMAD.gif Eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-6509447-417-308.jpg 0459.jpg eeyore-poohs-super-sleuth-christmas-movie-6.37.jpg WDC1163.jpg Frp4eA.jpg 2810609b9dbcdb8115c6606975226370.jpg b102ddadcac8d9608d069ba39d7889a8--eeyore-night-time.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-610.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg WDC1166.jpg image_2fbd02d7.jpeg tumblr_mad1wjhF2i1rf97m1o6_250.gif 4eeyore.png eeyore4.png 18710a3eab8aa65e79dcdd267d2048f4--eeyore-pooh-bear.jpg eeyore_playful2.gif Butterfly1.jpg eeyorecrab.png eeyore11 (1).gif artisticeeyore.png 3d70fc2ba38e6110bcd5cd8b53bf71ce.gif 1eeyore.png may162.gif eeyore-ball.png 50bcb7fd268564cb1a1aed607af8c905.jpg eeyore_from_winnie_the_pooh_by_havocki.png eeyore-4826.jpg clipeeb.gif 14748220227.jpg 453057.gif eeyore-shelter.png b8e4568b6264f99248d3ad9ab10bc38e--eeyore-tattoo-winnie-the-pooh-friends.jpg eeyoreballoons.png eeyore-halloween.png 89582782_o.png 6eeyore.png Eeyore.gif clipeeyore2.gif 1231.gif Eeyore_Free_PNG_Clip_Art_Image.png clipeeyoredrag.gif Eeyore027_molly.jpg eeyore3 (1).png eeyore_scarf.gif eeryorebtrfly.gif Eeyore (2).png eeyore1.jpg eeyoretummy.png eeyoreballoon.png eeyoresoccer.png eeyore-easter.png 60936f2f9c306757d7e88de88b389651.jpg eeyoreclock.gif eeyoretamborine.gif eeyoreup.gif eeyoregloomy.png Eeyore-psd75309.png eeyoresheep.png AS003267_21.gif fd139ccea8f148e116b27ed2110a3378--pooh-winnie-pooh-bear.jpg 6TyoKkK7c.jpg eeyoretail.gif spring16.gif eeyoregreenballoon.png Eeyore010_molly.gif Eeyore011_molly.gif image_9b8883fd.jpeg Doc McStuffins meets Winnie the Pooh.png eeyore5.png eeyore6.png eeyore24.png eeyore25.png eeyore_sad2.gif eeyore26.png eeyore27.png eeyore28.png eeyore-present.png eeyore-winter.png eeyore-clip-art--eeyore-clipart-7.gif Winter Eeyore.gif Pooh2.jpg Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Donkeys Trivia *His, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, and Pooh's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Donkeys Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Eeyore and Sadness Category:Sad Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters with Deep voices Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Gray Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Blue Characters Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Doc McStuffins Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:MAD Characters Category:1966 Introductions Category:Disney Characters